Electronic signatures or e-signatures have long been enforceable in contracts, and have the same legal consequences in many jurisdictions as more traditional forms of executing documents. With the widespread adoption of mobile devices, there has been a significant increase in the usage of user-centric mobile electronic signature services. Although mobile electronic signature services are becoming increasing widespread it is difficult to conclusively establish the identity of the signing party so as to protect against fraud.